bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gō Koga
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Tōshirō Hitsugaya is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya |side2 =*Gō Koga |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Zanjutsu *Shunpo |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Doll (Dalk) |casual1 =*Hitsugaya is uninjured. |casual2 =*Koga is grievously injured. }} is a battle that takes place in Seireitei. It involves the Captain of the 10th Division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, facing off against the last of Kariya's subordinates, Gō Koga. Prelude Hitsugaya tries to find Koga by using the Bount sensor Kurōdo and the Jigokuchō to communicate with several groups of Shinigami. After Koga takes care of the Jigokuchō and injures several Shinigami, Hitsugaya goes and confronts Koga alone. Upon finding the Bount, Koga tells Hitsugaya that he held back against his subordinates since he doesn't like fighting against the young. Hitsugaya thanks him for that, but then states that he won't do the same for him and Koga summons his Doll, Dalk.Bleach anime; Episode 104 Battle Hitsugaya swings his Zanpakutō at Dalk as she tries to defend herself by means of her many segments. Despite this, Hitsugaya is able to make a small cut in one of her segments. Dalk then jumps up into the air followed by Hitsugaya as he swings his Zanpakutō down at the injured segment, successfully cutting it off. The two then go on top of a rooftop and Hitsugaya wraps the chain on his Zanpakutō around Dalk's neck, but Dalk immediately fires several metal balls at the captain. Hitsugaya dodges and then goes up to Dalk and decapitates her by swinging his Zanpakutō at her head. However, Dalk rearranges her body into a spider-like web, causing Hitsugaya to release his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya then charges towards Dalk, but Dalk encases Hitsugaya in her new form. However, Hitsugaya uses his Zanpakutō to freeze the entirety of Dalk's body and he frees himself. The two then go on top of a rooftop and Koga tells a now injured Dalk to retreat. Dalk refuses and states that she'll come up with something and Hitsugaya immediately goes up to Koga and prepares to attack him. However, Dalk attacks Hitsugaya again and this gives Koga the opportunity to kick Hitsugaya in his stomach. Hitsugaya falls on his back and he begins rolling away as Dalk begins smashing down at Hitsugaya with her many segments. Hitsugaya is able to dodge her attacks and he then forms an ice dragon to attack Dalk. Dalk charges forward to attack the ice dragon, but she is completely encased in ice and once she falls on the ground, she shatters into many tiny pieces. Koga goes up to his defeated Doll and he bids farewell to Dalk and Hitsugaya remarks that this is different from the reports as he heard that if a Doll is killed then the Bount that is connected with that Doll dies as well. Koga explains that there are different roles for the Bount and that his role is to help out the youth. Hitsugaya tells him that this doesn't answer his question and Koga tells him that the answer is that his Doll simply isn't dead yet. Koga then has the broken pieces of his Doll reform together in the shape of an axe and he states that this is the core of his Doll. Koga then states that it appears that he won't be able to move on if he doesn't defeat him and he states that there's something he must do. Koga then gathers the spiritual particles in the air and gains more power, causing Hitsugaya to activate his Bankai. The two charge towards each other and Koga swings his axe while Hitsugaya swings his Zanpakutō and the two weapons clash with each other. Hitsugaya then goes into the air and begins sending ice dragons towards Koga and the Bount begins dodging them. As several ice pillars form on the ground from Hitsugaya's attack, four of the twelve petals behind Hitsugaya disappears. Koga then chops down the ice pillars and uses it to jump towards Hitsugaya and the two clash again. Hitsugaya then sends an ice dragon towards Koga and he successfully pushes him back. A now injured Koga gets back up to fight and he states that he must continue on to reach Kariya and he gathers more spiritual particles, but Hitsugaya points out that his body can't handle much more. Koga simply says that he'll finish this battle before his body breaks down and he charges towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya simply stands still and swings his Zanpakutō across Koga's stomach once he reaches him. Aftermath Koga's axe breaks apart and Hitsugaya asks Koga why he wants to go after Kariya. Koga states that he was trying to go for a future without war and he falls down as the ice pillars break and crash on top of him. References Navigation Category:Fights